The Peeping Toms
by xxHollowedNightmares
Summary: For AznFlyingKitty! Cloud decides to have some personal time...without noticing the pairs of eyes that were eager to watch... AU.


**A/N: This is for raffle winner AznFlyingKitty! This takes place in our world and all of the Final Fantasy characters are real and they are actors. It will make sense when you read it ^^**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Final Fantasy, I'm sure that this will be considered a true story! LOL! **

**Warning(s): :)**

**

* * *

**

_**The Peeping Toms**_

Cloud plopped down onto his bed, completely naked, and sighed contently. The unrequited love of his life was coming over to do some rehearsing for their next video game and he was thinking about confessing his love to him to see if it would lead their friendship in the direction he was hoping for. He didn't see why not, especially since their fangirls always wrote fanfictions of them together and made doujinshis that he thought were_ very_ sexy and portrayed how he wanted their sexual encounters to be. His love had no idea how bad his hormones would act up every time he saw him. It was also the reason why it would take forever for a game to be released since half of the time he was showing up to work late because he had to fix his not to small problem in the restroom before heading over to the set.

He moaned in pleasure when he thought of his love's strong muscular form and those eyes of his. He wasn't aware of his hands ghosting down his body until he gasped when his member twitched at the firm grip he had on it. Cloud looked at the clock on his night stand and smirked. He had plenty of time before he came over. Cloud went into his night stand drawer and pulled out his vibrator and laid it next to him before settling further into his king sized mattress with silk sheets and sighing. Cloud dug underneath his pillow and found his Bose remote and grinned. How could he fully enjoy himself if he didn't have anything to listen to? He pressed the play button and placed his remote back underneath his pillow before sticking two of his fingers into his mouth to get them slick.

"Oh fuck yes…" Cloud said as he pulled his fingers out of his mouth and used them to make his nipples hard. Cloud trailed his moist fingers from his nipples to his stomach and traced his index finger around his navel before moving them past his golden curls and into his pink pucker as he lightly stroked his shaft to the tune of the song with his other hand while gasping in pleasure…never noticing the pairs of eyes that were watching him…

* * *

Zack gasped before grinning when he heard moaning coming from Cloud's bedroom as he was tip-toeing alongside Cloud's house to the sliding door that was in his bedroom. Even though Cloud lived in a two story house, he chose to live on the 1st floor since the room that lead to the backyard was larger than the rooms upstairs, much to Zack's pleasure since he knew that Cloud didn't install blinds on the sliding door, making it easier for the rest of the world to view the blond's every day and night activities. Yes, Zack will openly admit that he's a pervert who peeps at his best friend/unrequited love through his door…and the things that he saw made it all worth while. Most of the time, he usually saw Cloud naked and getting dressed, but today, it sounds like Cloud is doing _way_ more than that, especially when he heard another loud moan over the music. His grin widened as he stopped tip-toeing and power walked around the corner of his house to see what he was doing. He gasped in shock when Sephiroth turned to face him emotionlessly.

"Hey! What the hell are _you_ doing here!" Zack said with narrowed eyes.

"I'm Cloud watching. What are _you _doing here?"

Zack blushed in embarrassment.

"I came to do the same…"

"Hn. Then join the club…"

"What!"

Zack looked beyond Sephiroth and his eyes widened when he noticed that _all_ of the Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts main characters where watching Cloud through the glass sliding doors of his bedroom.

"What the- How the-"

"Hey will you shut up over there before he notices that we're all watching!" Tidus whispered as he leaned his bag of popcorn over to Zidane who was wagging his tail in excitement.

"The hell I will! You and the guy you're sharing popcorn with are children! You shouldn't be watching- OH HOT DAMN!" Zack said when he turned his head to the door and noticed that Cloud was fingering himself while having his eyes closed and moaning with a smile on his face. When Zack almost glued himself to the door, a strong hand grabbed the collar of his shirt and pushed him to sit on the floor.

"You're in my way…" Squall said with a frown on his face.

"Eh, fuck you!"

"Will you two shut up! You're ruining this for me…" Genesis said while leaning on the table that was close to the large built in swimming pool.

"Oh please, you're just jealous that Cloud doesn't have as much fanfics with you as he does with me." Squall said with a smirk on his face.

"And your level of fanfics is no where near mine!" The men all turned and stared at Aeris in shock.

"What the fuck are you doing here, yo? You do know that he's gay…" Reno asked.

"Like that matters! If he wants dick I'm not afraid to put on a strap on and work him until he screams my name!" Aeris said with a smirk on her face. All of the men's mouths dropped open as their left eyes twitched at what the "innocent" flower girl said, all except for Sephiroth who was grinning.

"I think the writer's made a mistake when I had to kill you… We need to hang out more."

"Sure! I'm free tomorrow. You have my number right?"

"Yeah, I do."

Another moan distracted them from talking and they all turned back to the show.

"I wonder who he's thinking about…" Sora said while tilting his head at the position Cloud moved himself into with Riku looking over his shoulder.

"Who knows, it's probably me." The Warrior of Light said.

"Oh that's bullshit! There's no way in _hell_ it would be you! You really think he's gonna sit and wait for you to slip off all of that armor and still be hard?" Kadaj yelled at the man standing next to him with Yazoo and Loz nodding in agreement.

"Oh and you'd think it be you baby dick? If anything it'll be your older brother before he even gets to you!" The Warrior of Light shouted back.

"Then that wouldn't be fair!" Golbez said as Firion made a noise of agreement.

"Yeah, Cloud's always with Sephiroth! It's time for one of us to have our shot at him!" Kuja said while folding his arms and pouted.

"Yeah! And that person should be me and he's probably thinking about me since he's fucking himself from behind with his vibrator!" Cid said while taking a drag of his cigarette.

"What the fuck Cid! You said we were over here because you wanted to ask Rude to lend you $20! You said nothing about wanting to see Cloud fuck himself_ and_ for your information; it would never be you that he's thinking of since it would be _me_ before he'd ever even think of you!" Vincent yelled at his boyfriend before turning away from him and maneuvering himself throughout the crowd to leave, with an apologizing Cid right behind him.

"Well, that's two down, umpteen more to go…" Cecil said with a sigh.

"Hey, aren't you the one that's fucking your brother?" Tseng asked Cecil with an eyebrow raised and a grin on his face. Cecil blushed a dark shade of red before running out of the crowd with his brother quietly leaving as well.

"And aren't you Rufus' bitch?" Bartz asked, making everyone else chuckle.

"Tch! At least I don't_ look_ like a bitch!" Tseng shouted back, making Bartz frown.

"Oh yeah, well-"

"Excuse me."

Everyone turned to see Rufus standing with his hair slicked back and the Turks standing behind him.

"You and you, quit your bickering and come with me. We're leaving this party…" Rufus said sternly as he pointed at Tseng and Bartz. They quickly nodded their heads in agreement before following after Rufus.

"Damn… Rufus acts more like a pimp every year. I'm jealous…" Jecht said as he snorted.

"Well I can see why he would, more bitches flock to him every year for his money… They don't even give me a second glace and I'm a fucking emperor!" The Emperor said as he growled.

"Could it be because you_ look_ like a bitch?" Garland said, making everyone bust into laughter.

"Oh fuck you! No one can even see what you look like because of your armor! For all we know, you could look like a fucking goblin!"

"Will everyone _please_ shut the fuck up! We're missing the reason why we are all here!" Zack yelled.

"If I told you that if you sit there and shut up for the rest of the show that I'll give you a doggie biscuit, would you start to wag your tail since everyone calls you a puppy?" Kefka asked. Zack glared at him before giving him the finger, much to everyone's amusement. Everyone stopped talking and watched as Cloud moved to lie on his side as he held his right leg close to his chest as his other hand continued to move the vibrator in and out of him.

"He sure is flexible…" The Onion Knight said while scratching his head about how Cloud got himself into that position without straining his muscles.

"Which is more of the reason as to why he should be mine…" Exdeath said as everyone made sounds of disagreement.

"Get the _fuck_ out of here! The only scene where you are with him is when the gamer decides to battle you against him! I've been with him from the start!" Zack yelled in anger.

"Yeah, as his _friend_…" Squall said while rolling his eyes.

"Feh! You're jealous that I am his friend and you're not!"

"Trust me; we're friends…friends _with_ benefits that is…"

"_Bullshit_… Cloud wouldn't let you touch him when you two were off the set!" Riku said while folding his arms as Squall glared at him.

"Yeah, what Riku said!" Sora yelled.

"Why are you two here? Aren't you both dating each other?" Genesis asked with a brow raised.

"Aren't you dating Angeal?"

"Yeah, I'm just here to get some tips."

"And we're doing the same!" Sora said as he snuggled Riku's arm, who in return rolled his eyes.

"Hey guys! He's about to climax!" Tidus yelled as the older males and female stared at him with an eyebrow raised before focusing on Cloud through the sliding door.

"Come on…scream Zack…scream Zack…" Zack whispered to himself as he leaned in closer to the sliding door.

"OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH SEPHIROTH!"

Everyone gasped before turning to the smirking silverette before turning back to Cloud, then back to Sephiroth with faces of anger and disappointment, especially one brunette in particular.

"FUCK! THIS HAS TO BE THE BIGGEST PILE OF BULLSHIT THAT I HAVE EVER SEEN!" Zack yelled while flailing his arms, not noticing the glaring blue eyes that were watching him on the other side of the door.

* * *

"OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH SEPHIROTH!" Cloud yelled as he came all over his stomach and sighed in bliss. That was the best session he had in a long time. He slowly pulled the vibrator out of himself before turning it off and laying it on the floor and grabbed his towel to wipe himself off before resting his head against his pillow with a smile on his face.

"FUCK! THIS HAS TO BE THE BIGGEST PILE OF BULLSHIT THAT I HAVE EVER SEEN!"

Cloud raised a brow before turning to his sliding door and gasped before glaring at the pissed off Zack and all of the other people that were outside with him. It didn't take much for Cloud to understand why Zack and the others looked pissed off. Apparently they were expecting for him to scream out their name instead as they watched him pleasure himself to his mental pictures of Sephiroth.

"Perverts…" Cloud said to himself as he got out of his bed, grabbed his robe, and put it on before sliding his door open with a loud bang, startling everyone in his back yard.

"ALL OF YOU GET THE _FUCK_ OUT OF MY YARD RIGHT NOW BEFORE I _CASTRATE_ EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU!" Cloud yelled at the top of his lungs and watched as the men turned to look at themselves before feeling in every direction to avoid his wrath…all except for one.

"Should I run as well?"

Cloud laughed before shaking his head no at the grinning Sephiroth. He was _far _from being angry at him for watching him through his door. In fact, it made him excited to know that he was being watched by Sephiroth since it meant that Sephiroth had to have some feelings for him because if he didn't, he wouldn't have stayed.

"No, you don't have to. Besides, you're supposed to be rehearsing with me remember?"

"I remembered… I just felt like doing some Cloud watching first…"

Cloud licked his lips.

"Is that_ all_ you wanted to do?"

Sephiroth's grin turned into a smirk as he slowly walked up to the spiky haired blond. Cloud felt his heart skip a beat when Sephiroth untied the knot to his robe and slid it off of his shoulders.

"I believe we should save the rehearsal for another time… What do you say?"

Cloud smirked as he bit his lip and began to undo the straps of Sephiroth's leather duster.

"Yes…that will be fine with me…"

"Good…"

Cloud laughed as Sephiroth grabbed his ass before lifting him up and carrying him to his bed. When Sephiroth started to kiss his neck, Cloud asked him a question that randomly came to his mind as he removed Sephiroth's belt and threw it on his floor.

"Was that Aeris that I saw out there with you and the others?"

"Yes it was…" Sephiroth said as he threw his duster on the floor.

"Why would she be out there?"

Sephiroth looked at Cloud with a grin on his face.

"That, my dear, is a question worth saving for tomorrow…"

Cloud rolled his eyes and brought Sephiroth's face down to his and kissed him, inwardly making a note to buy a set of blinds for _their _sliding door tomorrow.

_**The End :)**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N: …XD**

_**-KTK**_


End file.
